Just Got Lucky
by Zelly Beans
Summary: Our favorite pair of "rivals" are alone in the Royal Garden. Nagihiko decides to play his luck. Will it be worth it? Read and find out! LOL. I'm getting better at this. xD


**Dislaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara~ Duh. Ü**

_

* * *

_

-In the Royal Garden, Normal P.O.V-

It was a normal day in Seiyo Academy. Everyone was chattering with their friends, running to class with pieces of toast in their mouths trying to catch the bell, and of course, our favorite pair of "enemies" trying to act normal as they waited for the rest of the Guardians to arrive. The petite blonde was reading her favorite manga as the purplehead was continuously tapping his fingers on the table.

He looked over at his so-called "rival" and fell in love. Though that term isn't right if he's been in love for a long time now. He stared at how the sunlight hit her porcelain face like that. She almost seemed like a precious, china doll. Then this idea suddenly came to him. Though he might possibly get into huge trouble and an injured leg, he decided to play his luck.

* * *

_-Nagihiko's P.O.V.-_

"Hi, Rima-chan.", I greeted.

"What's your problem, purplehead?", she snapped.  
She didn't even look up. I sweatdropped.

"A lot of things, Rima-chan. You aren't the one who had to pretend to be the opposite gender for most of his life and have to lie to his friends everyday about it." She sighed.

"Sorry, let me start over. Hi, purplehead.", she replied emotionlessly, still engrossed in her gag manga.

"So, what's my favorite Queen reading this morning?", I teased. I swear I saw her blush.

"Gag manga,"

"Really? Can I see?" Okay, I don't get why I'm being all nice, but she obviously wouldn't want to talk to me if I was rude. _Heck, she normally wouldn't even talk to me __**period**__. Huh, I wonder what came over her._

"No.", came her blunt reply. I laughed nervously. "Alright then."

She didn't reply. I sighed. This was gonna be hard.

"So, are you coming with us this Saturday? You know, to watch Utau's concert?"

"Perhaps. If my parents permit me." Goodness, can't she be a bit less serious?

"Am I bothering you?", I asked. I saw her eye twitch in annoyance.

"A bit, yeah."

…

_What's a guy supposed to say after that? _

Then I heard her giggle. She was still looking at her manga so I guess there was some funny part.

"I like it when you laugh. You look prettier and more... innocent.", I blurted out. She blushed.

"Thank you... Nagihiko." I felt my heart do this amazing leap. She just thanked me. She didn't hit me. She called me _Nagihiko_! I felt euphoric.

"You're welcome, Rima-chan."

Then a silence came over us.

"Where _is _everyone?", I asked in irritation.

"Don't ask me." Gah, back to her cold self.

"Anyways... Are you bored?"Well duh. It's been about half an hour. Still no one.

"Not much." Really? She wasn't bored? "And by the way, why are you playing 20 Questions with me?", she asked in annoyance.

"I'm not! I'm just curious..."

"Well, curious about _what _exactly?"

"Curious about what you're doing after class, maybe?",I gave her a sly grin.

"Why, Fujisaki Nagihiko, are you asking me out?", she fake gasped, _finally _looking up from her manga. I shrugged.

"Maybe. So, care to go for a parfait with me later?"

"Will you let me read my gag manga in peace now?", she asked. I could tell the joking tone in her voice.

"Sure."

"Then meet me near the gate at 5.", she smiled then winked at me. I blushed. Right on cue, the rest came tumbling in.

"Good morning, Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san. Sorry we're late."

"It was all Amu-chi's fault!", Yaya yelled.

"MY fault? YOU stopped by the cake shop to buy something to stuff your face in!"

"But Yaya didn't eat breakfast because you and Tadase-kun came too early!"

"Well, go complain to _him_ about that!"

But all their whining came in one ear and out the other. I was going out with Mashiro Rima after class . I guess I'm lucky that I played my luck, huh?

* * *

**Okay, weirdly, this idea came to me at the funeral of my cousins grandmother. XD With all due respect to the dead. -_- **

**~Please review! Tell me it sucked, tell me it was nice, tell me anything! **

****'Til next time y'all~****

**Lizzie~Chan :) **


End file.
